Completely Crazy
by Agent Washingtub
Summary: Ecstasy, Depression, Caution, Hatred and Ease. Those are the voices in the head of Mogar, the son of a Brazilian helicopter pilot. Will Riley be able to help him tame the beasts inside?
1. Intro

**So this is a fanfic I wrote because I had a pretty interesting idea while watching the movie and because I was bored and had nothing better to do. I wrote the first chapters on my mobile phone because I didn't have anything else at hand so the Grammar will probably be really horrible at times but I promise that will change. Also beta readers are very much appreciated**.

* * *

I don't remember who of us was there first. The last thing i know if me getting up before Depression, taking control over the console and rarely if ever leaving it to the others. I'm Ecstase by the way. Real name is Ecstasy but we decided to absolutely hate drugs and si u changed my name a bit. I'm pretty strong built, have a bright golden color with slightly darker golden glow. And then there is what i am most proud of: dark blue hair forming a spiky mane that covers almost my entire back. Moving on, my job is to let Mogar know that he is the most bestest self that there ever was and that there ever will be. I love superlatives, especially multiple ones.

As you probably know already there is also Depression. She's blue, both physically and mentally. We don't really let her take control often or for a longer time. Unfortunately Mogar has not many friends, so a depression usually hits really bad.

Then there's Caution. He keeps Mogar from getting hurt. But don't get me wrong, avoiding dangerous situations isn't part of his job. Sometimes he even makes our boy have some stupid idea, so he can show off. It's pretty amazing how good he is at what he does.

Another one of us is Hatred. He is only one head shorter than me, meaning he's pretty tall. Usually he is pretty calm -he calls it "the dream". But if anyone manages to piss him off, he won't rest until we - meaning Mogar - lived for an eternity and 54 minutes on that person's expense.

Finally there's Ease. He too is different from what one would expect. expect. He loves walking barefoot. That may not be socially accepted or tolerated very well but we decided not to give a - _Hatred now is the time for you to use the dictionary -_ well not to give a damn about what other people think about us since getting bullied at school. Also he's the master of all things gross. And I don't mean getting grossed out. You often see him working together with Hatred, thinking of plans to i dunno plant a nest of ants into some spastics home or covering a toothbrush in resin. Or break into a house and empty an entire bucket of kool aid mixed with a kilogram of flour into a bed. _hehe. That was fun._

You may now wonder "what a crazy bunch is that? There's no way they form a set of emotions that can sanely function."

To be honest I kind of have to agree with you. We do some pretty insane stuff but we manage very well.

However it seems as if something is missing. Something that can't be replaced by any adventure, no matter how crazily awesome it is.

* * *

 **Ok that's just a little intro chapter 1 is already written and will be posted ASAP.**

 **Hope, you like the idea. I would really love to get some favs and follows and reviews and all that standard stuff, so if  
you (and I mean specifically you, not that other reader) could give me that, it would be super nice.**

 **Stay classy friends**

 **\- Agent Washingtub**


	2. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Remember it was written on that horribly tiny keyboard of my phone so be merciful when it comes to Grammar.**

* * *

It was Riley's third day of school. Or the new second one depending on how one counts cutting class. After having packed the bag and eaten an awesome breakfast her father sent the little monkey to school. on her way she thought of an excuse for not appearing. In her head Fear completely freaked out. The stack of possible bad scenarios was bigger than ever. Things ranged from getting expelled to bad grades, getting hit by a karma called meteor and even to cutting class opening a black hole that devours the universe itself. Yes, Fear was not very relaxed that morning. However things were only to get worse.

At the school entrance, Riley was greeted by three muscular looking boys that could also have been grown ups from the look of it. When she tried to avoid them they cornered her against a wall.

"Your lunch money. It's ours."

In headquarters Fear had complete control over the console. He even knocked away Anger who wanted to test the boys crotches kickability. Joy Sadness and Disgust were just amazed how fast and skilled Fear was with the console.

In the outside world Riley nervously got her wallet out of her pocket. When opening it she accidentally dropped it. She tried to pick it up when the biggest bully fell into her, pinning her against the wall. He ignored her and looked around for the one who pushed him. Riley used the lack of interest in her to pick up her wallet and blend into the crowd.

She made it to class in time and took a seat. Eventually the teacher came in and asked her where she had been the day before.

"We're doomed." Fear shouted. "Come forth heavens sent us expelling, Sharknados, meteors and black holes. We have sinned. Ouch" he yelped as he was punched by anger. "Dont whine. Get to the console and do your job." The red emotion grumbled, fire visible as cracks on his head and audible in his voice.

"Ahem" came a voice from behind Riley. "She just moved here. Also there were a lot of traffic jams the last few days. Maybe all her stuff arroved yesterday."

"We're saved. Now that is a good excuse." Joy exclaimed. "You see the that, Fear? A good excuse right to the front door." She hugged the twitching stick-like purple emotion that curled together in the corner. Meanwhile Disgust was at the Console.

"True..." Riley said. "I swear to god those moving companies..."

"Hey that's my kinda thing" an angry voice inside Riley's head complained. "Just bear with it for once." answered an annoyed one

"Guys, honesty island is destabilizing" came from a sad one.

"The truck that brought all our stuff was late. Im sorry for not coming yesterday. It's just... moving here is such a big deal."

"Wow, honesty island has almost completely stabilized." Joy exclaimed in amazement.

"Have to admit, that was pretty smooth." Anger admitted.

"Thanks. You're welcome by the way." Disgust responded.

Class went by normally from there on. During Lunch break Riley turned over to the guy who stood up for her. He was a scrawny boy with long dirty blonde hair, about the same color as Riley's, though it was sliky and almost looked like a mane. He wore a pink T-shirt that had the words 'no soy rosa, soy rosa-ish' written on it. Below the lightish red shirt were a pair of dark blue Jeans and white sneakers. He had a kind face with a huge grin running from one ear to the other.

"Hey uhm... Thanks for saving me back then." Riley whispered awkwardly

"But... What if that really happens? I will be screwed."

"Hehehe that won't happen. A friend of my dad's a truck driver. They use the weekends to get most things done. That's when the least traffic is. Your stuff Will probably arrive by Sunday morning. "

After a few more hours of classes, lunchtime finally came. Riley was never happier to eat food provided by the school. However it seemed as if she had lost her lunch money. Sulking, she slumped to the loneliest bench and sat down, mourning for her lost-broccolious but still lost - lunch. That was until someone dropped a bag into her lap and sat down next to her. Riley looked up and recognized a lightish red shirt.

"Sorry for borrowing your lunch money." He began.

"YOU WHAT?" Riley interrupted.

"Let me explain. You're the new kid. You haven't experienced the taste of cafeteria food. Or the lack thereof."

"Why should I believe you? You're a thief."

Instead of a response he got up and walked to a atble with a bowl of sugar and cinnamon on it. He took a spoon full into his hand, then walked back.

"Here, try this." He suggested while holding his hand out.

With a disgusted look on her face, Riley licked her finger and dipped it into the heap. Then she put it in her mouth.

Only to spit it out again.

"It's salty." she wined.

"You bet it is" he laughed while dropping what was left on the floor. Then he got a bottle out of his bag, opened it and offered it to her.

"Here, to wash your mouth. Sorry I got no cup or so. Just try not to get any of the salt into it."

Inside Riley's head Disgust didn't know what to think of this guy. On one hand he made Riley eat salt while on the other hand he offered her a bottle of water. In the end she decided, not to stay salty and to take the water.

"Ok now on to lunch." The boy said as he opened his plastic bag. It contained half a baguette some farmer cheese and bacon. "I bought you the same. The meat is separated from the rest incase you're a veggie. Oh and I also added some green peppers, hope you like them."

When Riley opened her bag she found exactly what she was promised. However the green peppers...

"I don't really like it but I guess it's better than broccoli. Well everything edible beats broccoli." A.N.: please tell me you got the joke. If not look at the bottom of this chapter.

"Well to me it's everything edible beats alcohol but oh well let's eat."

When they both finished their meal, he picked up all the waste and went to the next bin. When he came back, he got something out of his pocket.

"By the way good job distracting Curtis this morning."

"Who?"

He got a student ID out of the wallet in his hand and showed it to her.

"This guy."

"Wait that's the Bully I met this morning. Why do you have his ID- why do you have his wallet?"

"I saw he wouldn't pay enough attention. Couldn't help myself. Whatever here's your share." He dropped thirty bucks on the table. THIRTY BUCKS.

One quick look at Honesty Island was enough for all emotions to agree

"Sorry but I can't take stolen money."

"Don't worry, he blackmailed of from me before. Hurry up he's coming over." he moved the money more towards Riley who quickly stuffed into her pocket to not be caught by Curtis and his gang, who just passed by.

As Curtis passed by he smacked Rileys new Friend on the head. The latter used this to return the now emptier wallet.

When the bullies were gone Riley got out her rexent gains to return them. It just didn't feel right to keep it.

"Put it away. I'm eating and it disturbs me." the boy almost hissed at her.

In headquarters, Fear was once again enjoying the smell of his almost signature paper bag while Disgust had a really hard time not adapting Angers habit of throwing chairs. This guy was just so... Who did he think he was? Without any of the emotions being active at the console, Riley put the money in her pocket.

In the boys head, things looked almost the same. well completely different but still the same. There was an Anger, a Fear, a Disgust a Joy and a Sadness. The console, a much more robust looking construct than Riley's was glowing green, indicating that Disgust was in control. "You seem different. Usually we just swallow down everything literally without even chewing." noticed Fear. "Oh yeah, said the guy who just went through all the worst case scenarios instead of focusing on how to avoid them." "Ok we know we're acting weird so let's just bear with it and hope it's over soon." Anger grumbled.

"Guys I think I found something." shouted Joy. around him was a mess of books, the mind manuals. The one in his hand had the name Puberty and the chapter he just opened read "CRUSH".

* * *

 **A.N. So I'm gonna end the chapter here, thanks for reading**

 **About the green peppers: In the Japanese version of Inside out broccoli was replaced by green peppers because of cultural differences.**

 **Remember to give me all that good stuff, you know what it is. also there seems to be a "only-praise-rule" in the Reviews (from what I've seen). LEt's not do that I'm open for** **criticism.**

 **Stay classy friends,**

 **\- Agent Washingtub**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok Chapter 2...**

 **I will use this Chapter for more OC introduction (notice the singular. No new OC). Please don't hate me for no Riley.**

 **Thank you Blacksword1 for the review. I know I have very limited possibilities to have good „grammer" (still dunno if that's intentional) on a smartphone but now I'm back from my vacay and will write this on my computer.**

* * *

Ok, you already know who we are so let's show you around a little bit. This is Mogars head. Just like everyone else we have longterm memory, the dump, the mind districts the islands and headquarters with the console and short-term memory and all that stuff you can see when you peak over the 4th - or was it 5th - well over the how-manyth-ever wall. Our Islands are Autonomy, I think it was called Family Island some time ago, Elocution , Parcour (actually it's a group of Island Fragments but I won't be nitpicking), Martial Arts, Tune and Machinery. Oh, School's over, Caution could you turn off the daydreams, we're going home.

After the school bell rang, releasing all the bored individuals from their boredom, Mogar - as well as everyone else - did his best not to even listen to the teacher telling them that he would end class. At first he joined the masses streaming out of the School entrance, just like every normal kid would. Only he wasn't.

After a while he turned away and began speeding up. _Ecstase (he didn't like the name 'Ecstasy' for a consumable, about thumbnail sized, cylindrical reason.) was in control. Under Cautions supervision of course, after all running a broken Island is nothing to be done carefree. Eager to get to work, Ecstase cracked his neck. Two cracks to the right one to the left. Then he kicked the console a little bit for it to jump to life. After that he pushed a button and slowly moved up a lever. In the background the parcour islands began to move and eventually found a rhythm. A figure could be seen hopping from one island to the other._ Eventually Mogar broke into an all out sprint towards the brick wall of the school. He jmpeud at it, grabbed the edge and pulled himself up, then jumped over. Landing on all 4 limbs he quickly recovered, cursing under his breath. The bag was too heavy.

He continued his way through the streets, avoiding bigger roads and avenues **(I don't know if there's a system in SF like there is in NY sorry)**. Finally he arrived at a house that looked like some architect tried to squeeze it in between two much bulkier houses. He slowed down, stopped at the door and got out his key.

First order of business was getting off the bag and sliding it over the floor into a neat corner where it wouldn't be in the way. Second order of business was an – at least in his mind well deserved – 30 minute sleep period.

„ _Ease, time for a nap, you know what to do. GUYS, Break Time, let's get some REM!" Ecstase shouted. Meanwhile Ease pushed himself plus chair over to the console. He then put his feet on it and lifted one slowly. He was not the energetic type. Dropping the foot, he turned the console green. After doing a few things to it, he adjusted the back of his chair and immediately fell asleep. Ecstase sighed and gave him a piggy back ride to his room. Nothing he liked, but a part of the daily routine._

* * *

An hour later Mogar woke up, got into the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal. After wolfing that down, and cleaning up of course, he went into his room again and started his PC. He quickly opened a few programs and hit a green button with a phone in the middle. While the computer beeped he got himself comfortable. Adjusting the back of the chair to a point of almost lying and putting the feet on the desk just felt too good.

„Hey Mogar, how is my little boy doing." came a voice from the PC.

„Doing great dad how 'bout you? How's the trip going."

„Oh it's going great. I just crossed the border between Alaska and Russia. Man, security is just ridiculously tight but oh well there is that cliche enemy image. How's school going?"

„Just great classes are boring I somewhat pay attention, get grades accordingly and manage not to draw too much attention to me. Oh and some bullies tried to introduce some new girl into the victim circle of death so I sort of stopped them."

„Well that's some great news" his father beamed. „you know maybe you can become friends and..."

„Dad!" Mogar cut in „We're 12. I know there's this poo-bahr-tey thing that everyone says to make such a big difference but how big of a deal can that be? Maybe we'll be friends, probably not, most likely she will already have forgotten about me."

„Aww that would be a shame. I gotta hang up, Russian security has to check on me. Love you."

„Love you too." with that a beep signalized the call ended.

Actually Mogar felt a bit sad. „Please don't forget me" he half thought half whispered.

 _In Headquarters, Depression was all over the console. Then she reached out for a shelf with light bulbs and grabbed one very lonely looking one. In a split second Caution was over to stop her. „No, No, NO. How many times must I tell you not to use the mortality reminder. We very much don't want a panic attack. Let's take this one instead. He took another bulb and quickly inserted it into the console._

„I've lost!" Mogar said, a curse and recognition at the same time. „I wonder why. I usually know."

* * *

 **OK I'm gonna end this chapter here, sorry for cutting it that short but Mogar is actually based on who I wanna be, so I leave some space (for now at least) for you to see him as the person you wanna be.**

 **Also if you know (or think to know) why/how Mogar lost, please DON'T put in a review. There's always PM-ing.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading. All the other writers will know follows/favs/reviews are really** ** _really_** **tasty (not as tasty as pizza but let's not aim too high) so if you provide me with that I would be very happy.**

 **Stay classy friends,**

\- **Agent Washingtub**


End file.
